Tommy's Plotting
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Tommy has a job interview and it's all thanks to Melissa and now he's got it he's got to work out how to thank her.
1. Moment of truth

Tommy Rizzoli walked in to the cafeteria of Boston PD with a smirk on his face. He was dressed up as he'd just been for a job interview that Melissa had organized for him and just got the call that he'd got the job if he wanted it. Things had been looking up since Special Agent Melissa Createn had come on to the scene a few months earlier. Tommy had managed to get sober (clean for over two months), managed to save for a deposit on a place for himself and TJ through staying with Melissa in her apartment and now had a job. His Ma Angela was cleaning some tables as she started to shut down the cafeteria for the day as usual alone.

"Hey Ma."

"Hey sweetie," Angela looked up at her youngest son taking in what he was wearing. "You look nice. Job interview?"

"Yeah Ma and I got it."

"You got the job oh honey that's great news!" Angela responded as she pulled her son into a tight hug and Tommy shrugged.

"Well thank Melissa for organizing the interview and the reference. That girl sure has some faith in me."

"And why shouldn't she?" Angela looked at her son as she let him go and he sat down.

"I don't know Ma. I'm sober, got a place to stay and a job through her. I just feel like I take advantage of her at times."

"You don't."

Tommy looked to his mum as she placed a hand on his arm. His mum always knew what to say to make him feel better. She was always there.

"Ma I want to thank her…" Tommy started.

"What do you have in mind sweetie?"

"I was hoping you had some ideas?" Tommy answered with a smile.


	2. Questions

A couple of hours later and Melissa was just getting home from work. She had had a quiet day of helping Detective Martinez with his paperwork as he had fallen majorly behind on it. Martinez had been reluctant to ask but it had been Frankie's idea and Martinez had made that clear. Melissa had a reputation for a flare for paperwork and being super organized. Melissa hadn't minded she and Detective Martinez were friends. She sighed as she threw her keys into the bowl by the door and called out to see if Tommy was home.

"Tommy! You home?"

Silence. She flounced onto the couch as she checked her phone for text messages. Nothing. Strange she thought as she put down her phone on the coffee table and closed her eyes.

A few seconds later her phone bleeped as a text message came through and Melissa grabbed her phone from the table.

"_Thanks for today. R x"_

Melissa smiled as she responded. _"You're welcome __"_

Elsewhere Tommy was at Jane's apartment watching the game with Frankie and Jane. Jane was drinking a beer and so was Frankie.

"So why are you dressed like that?" Frankie asked casually without looking at his younger brother.

"Job interview." Tommy answered flippantly.

"And?" Jane queried as she turned to face him. She didn't want to get her hopes up she knew finding a job was tough but really hoped Tommy had some good news. Her day had been terrible.

"I got it." Tommy answered noticing her looking at him.

"That's great Tommy." Jane jumped up from her seat to give her brother a hug.

"Does Ma know?" Frankie asked with a smile giving his brother a fist pump.

"Ma knows. She was the first person I told."

"I got to tell Maura…" Both Frankie and Jane started.

"Knock yourselves out." Tommy responded coldly.

"You don't seem too thrilled." Frankie observed as brother headed to the kitchen.

"I just don't wanna screw up." Tommy answered. "I don't want to make Melissa regret giving me a chance."

"Wait Melissa got you the interview?" Jane asked incredulous as she joined Tommy in her kitchen.

"Yeah and she doesn't see me as a screw up. I don't want to let her down."

"You won't let her down." Jane soothed as she rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. "Hey she trusted you to ace your interview didn't she?"


	3. Explaining to Frank

Back in the apartment she was sharing with Tommy and TJ Melissa was just stirring from her nap when there was a knock at the door. An unusual knock Melissa jumped up and put the safety bolt over before looking through the spy hole to see Frank Rizzoli holding TJ on the other side. Feeling foolish she pulled the bolt back across before letting the older man in. Frank immediately set TJ down on the sofa.

''You bringing the munchkin back?'' Melissa asked jokingly as TJ reached for her and she picked him up and he gave her a cuddle.

''Yeah. Is Tommy not home?''

''Not yet. He had a job interview at 2 so I figure he's either at Maura's or Jane's filling the family in,'' Melissa shrugged. Frank nodded as TJ calmed in Melissa arms as she reassuringly swayed while talking to his grandfather.

''Job interview?''

''Yes I managed to persuade a friend that Tommy would be a good handy man and of course gave Tommy a glowing reference.'' Melissa answered. 'I'm yet to hear off Tommy how it went though.'

Frank smiled as Melissa put TJ down and ruffled his hair before going into the kitchen. Melissa put the kettle on before making a cup of tea for herself and coffee for Frank.

''You did that for my son?'' Frank asked as she returned with a cup and passed it to him.

''Sure, I figure someone needs to give him a fighting chance. He's got sober, he's got a place to stay and I figure a job will make the set complete. A job might just give him the boost to seek some independence.'' Melissa answered taking a sip from her own pink mug.

''You read all that from my sons actions?''

''Certainly. He wants what's best for TJ, don't you see Tommy's will to make a better life for TJ and himself?''

''At times but I figure there is too much of me in him. He messes up just like I do.''

''And that is why you two get on so well and that's the reason I asked you to stick around. Give him a chance and if he does mess it up which I doubt he will… you can tell me I told you so.''

''You sound like Angela used to.'' Frank smiled.

''In a good way I hope….'' Melissa answered looking at him before they stood in silence for a few moments.


	4. Result

Hours later and Frank and Melissa were in the living room with TJ between them fast asleep when Tommy's key hit the lock. Frank turned as Tommy creeped through the door and tried to shut it quietly.

''Stop out.'' Melissa joked as Tommy jumped a mile when he spotted his father on the sofa.

''Hi to you too Mel,'' Tommy said a little too loudly causing Melissa to point to his sleeping son who was leaning against her chest. Tommy flinched as Melissa smiled.

''How did it go?'' It was the question she had been waiting all afternoon to ask.

''I got it.''

''Congratulations son…'' Frank piped up as Tommy stepped further into the apartment.

''That's great news! Guess that means I'm your mum's new favourite person?'' Melissa enthused.

''Why would you say that?'' Tommy joked as he stepped towards the sofa.

''Uh lets see extra time with her grandson Mr..'' Melissa replied turning to face him.

''Too true and to be fair you are now my favourite person too.'' Tommy answered as he stood behind the sofa and gave her a half hug and a quick kiss on the head.

''Really?'' Frank asked

''Yeah Pa. She is.''

Seconds later another knock on the door and Tommy ran to grab it. Within moments the door was open and Melissa noticed Frankie in the doorway. Quickly she put her finger to her lips and motioned to the sleeping TJ before motioning him inside. Frankie was holding a box of chocolates. Frankie entered before sitting down on the nearby chair and Tommy went to go get changed.

"Has he told you the good news?" Frankie asked looking to Melissa.

"He has. I knew he would ace it."

"Funny enough that's what Jane said when he questioned your motives,"

"What? Why would he wonder that?"

"He wonders how you've got so much faith in him when he questions himself. That's all." Frankie shrugged.

"Well if he'd asked me I would have explained it to him myself."

"I know…. But thank you from me and Jane." Frankie answered offering her the box of chocolates.

"It was nothing…"

"Still thank you." Frankie continued as grabbed her hands and put the box of chocolates into them.


End file.
